Secrets of the Past: Reunion
by ElementSister
Summary: She looks like any ordinary girl, but Akimi Tomiko has a big secret. She is actually the reincarnation of the sorceress Monica Akimi, lover of the great Yoko Kurama, now just like any normal girl. What will happen if she meets him again? Part One
1. Meetings, Threats, and Warnings

Chapter 1: Meetings, Threats, and Warnings 

"Akimi! Amaya is downstairs waiting for you!" called out Mrs. Tomiko to her daughter. Akimi smiled happily, quickly tying her long maroon hair up in a ponytail, then ran downstairs to greet her friend Amaya Keito.

"Bye mother! I'll see you after school," she called out as she and Amaya headed out the door.

"Mrs. Tomiko smiled, watching her daughter through a window. 'That girl, she is always full of surprises,' she thought. She laughed, remembering the past when she and her best friend Sakura, now Mrs. Keito, walked to school together. Now both families had become the best of friends and moved around together often. Both very wealthy and generous. Their daughters had also grown up together.

Akimi Tomiko, age eighteen, walked alongside her friend on the sidewalk, her maroon eyes glowing with excitement. She was a beautiful young lady with long maroon hair, dazzling maroon eyes that were so strange but breathtaking. Like her family, she was kind to many people.

Amaya Keito, who was the same age as her friend, had long black brown hair and hazel eyes. She too was very pretty and kind. She suddenly began to speak. "Akimi, I'm so excited! It's our first day at school! I'm so nervous too."

"Don't be! I'm sure there is nothing to be nervous about," Akimi assured her friend as they approached the school. There, they saw many boys running around laughing and a few girls gossiping about their teachers in a corner. Akimi took one look at this, then quickly dragged Amaya into the tall grey building.

"There is nothing to be nervous about huh?" stated Amaya. She glared at her.

"I guess I was a little nervous," admitted Akimi while beginning to walk down the hall. Suddenly, she ran in to someone at the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she stopped all of a sudden. Her eyes met emerald green orbs. Before her stood a boy who had long red hair and green eyes that looked at her kindly. Suddenly, Amaya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Akimi, are you alright?" Akimi, now fully aware of what was going on, gasped.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" she blurted out. The stranger smiled and bowed politely. Akimi's hand flew to the tear shaped ruby that she wore around her neck, blushing furiously. She then began to notice heat emitting from the stone. 'Why is it glowing? Could it be?' she thought. She then turned her attention back to the handsome stranger who now looked at her.

He smiled, then spoke. "Its quite alright miss," he informed. Akimi blushed again, then quickly turned her head trying to hide it from him.

"Akimi is quite shy around boys. She doesn't know how to react sometimes," stated Amaya, smirking at her friend.

"That's not true!" argued Akimi. The boy smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. My name is Shuichi Minamino," spoke the boy. "You must be the two new students. Come, I'll take you to get your schedules." He then headed down the hall.

Akimi walked beside him while Amaya followed from behind. "Thank you so much Shuichi," Akimi murmured, blushing once more. Her eyes looked downward. Shuichi glanced out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

Later, Akimi walked to her classroom. She stopped in front of the door and sighed. Then carefully, she slid it open and stepped inside. In that room stood a young woman with blue hair and brown eyes teaching a class full of students. The woman suddenly stopped talking and looked at her. Everything suddenly fell silent. All eyes turned to her.

Akimi shifted her feet uncomfortably, then made her way towards the woman. The woman smiled. "You must be Akimi," she stated. "I'm Sensei Sora, pleased to meet you and welcome to our school."

Akimi smiled, "Pleased to meet you as well," she said. Sensei Sora suddenly looked at her silent class. Akimi then noticed many people staring at her. She quickly looked down at the ground.

"Everyone, this is Akimi Tomiko. She is our new student. I expect everyone to make her feel comfortable at this school. Now, is there an empty seat anywhere?" asked Sensei Sora.

A hand in the back of the class rose. Akimi's eyes wandered there, her eyes suddenly widened in shock. She gasped. There sat Shuichi. He smiled at her and nodded. Sensei Sora then directed her to her new seat.

After sitting down, she turned her head towards him then quickly turned away when she saw him looking at her. "You didn't know I was in your class, did you?" he whispered to her. Akimi shook her head and glared at him, which made him chuckle again. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker." Akimi relaxed, then turned her attention to the lesson.

Little did she know, there were two pairs of eyes on her. One glared at her out of jealousy. The other was filled with lust. Shuichi noticed this and quickly placed his hand over hers. Akimi looked at him, her eyes full of confusion. He smiled and shook his head as if saying there was nothing wrong.

During lunch, Akimi met up with Amaya, then she and her friend went to sit under a tree. "Wow, this school is amazing!" declared Amaya. Akimi laughed cheerfully and continued to until a shadow came over them.

Before them, stood a girl with long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Beside her stood two other girls. "You! The one with the abnormal hair color! Come here!" she ordered. This caught many peoples' attention.

Akimi rose to her feet and glared at the other girl. Suddenly, Shuichi was beside her. "Miyako, you aren't supposed to treat new students with disrespect," he said calmly, his eyes firm. Miyako's hard expression suddenly changed from cruel to sweet.

"I know Shuichi darling, but I need to talk to her about some important business," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not your darling," growled Shuichi. Akimi gently tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her. She smiled and shook her head telling him not to get involved. She then stepped forward to face Miyako.

"Whatever it is you need to talk to me about, I'm sure you can say it in front of everyone," insisted Akimi. Her calm eyes sparkled. Everyone murmured in agreement. This made Miyako's face turn red with fury and embarrassment. Beside her, her two friends shook their heads with disappointment. Miyako glared at the defiant girl before her. A new girl had dared to speak to her, the most popular girl in school, like that.

"I want you to stay away from Shuichi you evil witch!" she demanded, still full of anger. In a flash, Shuichi stood in front of Akimi staring coldly at Miyako.

"That's enough Miyako. I don't want to hear another word from you. You don't just tell people what to do. Its very rude," he spoke. His eyes flickered with rage. Akimi looked at him in surprise, but stayed silent. Miyako on the other hand ran followed by her friends. Shuichi then turned back to Akimi, his eyes softening. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. I appreciate what you did," she bowed to him and smiled. Shuichi suddenly began to blush.

"Radiant and hazardous! Now that's a woman," interrupted a voice. Akimi turned to find a boy with raven black hair and cold black eyes grinning at her. Shuichi's eyes suddenly hardened once more.

"What brings you here Ryoushin?" he asked coldly, his eyes full of hatred. Akimi became startled at the change in tone. She looked up at Shuichi in wonder.

The other students crowded around them full of curiosity. Amaya noticed this and glared at them, which made them run off. Amaya then turned her attention back to her friend and the two boys.

"What's the matter Shuichi? Have you lost your common sense? Can't a guy check out the hot new girl?" taunted Ryoushin. Shuichi clenched his fist, his expression still full of fury.

"Shuichi, please, don't do anything you might regret later on," pleaded Akimi trying to pull him away. Shuichi put his hand over hers, which stopped her. She glanced up at him fearfully.

"I won't have you make her one of your play toys Ryoushin. You stay away from her or I'll make sure you get arrested," warned Shuichi. Ryoushin glared at him, then smirked at Akimi.

"Oh, I see how it is. Shuichi has a crush! Whatever, as if I'm going to listen to you. See you later gorgeous," he said to Akimi, winking, then left. Akimi watched him leave, her eyes full of disapproval. She looked at Shuichi.

"A player?" she asked quietly.

"Worse, a troublemaker who dates thirty girls at once, gets them pregnant and leaves them after a week or two, but he is still well known. Stay away from him okay?" Shuichi suddenly looked deep into her maroon eyes. She smiled.

Amaya suddenly interrupted them with a small cough, which made them spring apart and blush. She smiled at Akimi knowingly then signaled her friend that it was time to get to class.

At the end of school, Shuichi stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for Akimi. He spotted her walking with Amaya and a group of girls, chatting with them. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Its Shuichi!" screamed the girls that surrounded Akimi and Amaya. They suddenly fainted from excitement.

"Mai, Yumi, Aya, Ran, Saki, are you alright?" asked a very confused Amaya. Akimi laughed pleasantly, then turned her gaze to Shuichi.

"You are very popular with the ladies here," stated Akimi. He chuckled at this.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. Akimi looked at him in surprise.

"No, Amaya and I live only a few blocks from here. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble," she said.

"Its no trouble at all. I insist. Ryoushin might do something harmful to you if I just let you walk," he explained. Akimi smiled at him and nodded.

"Yo Shuichi! Can I have a word?" called out a voice. Shuichi turned to see a boy with black hair, slicked back, and brown eyes, who seemed a little younger than him.

"Excuse me," said Shuichi bowing to Akimi, then walked over to the boy. Akimi watched him, looking very puzzled. Amaya on the other hand went over beside her after having to help their friends get up. She looked at Akimi with an expression full of question.

"Yusuke, what is it?" whispered Shuichi. Yusuke looked at his friend, his face full of concern.

"Kurama, there is something I need to tell you," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you aren't supposed to use my real name in public," spoke Shuichi. Yusuke sighed.

"Kurama, who are those girls?" asked Yusuke urgently. Kurama looked at his friend in suspicion.

"They're new friends of mine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't trust them. They're hiding something. I'm thinking they are spies. You should be careful." Kurama shook his head at his friend.

"I sense no danger from them. I trust them," he insisted. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Still, be on your guard," he warned. Kurama smiled and nodded then walked back over to where the girls were waiting for him. Akimi looked at him with concern.

He took her hand and smiled at her. "Lets take you home," he said, leading her towards his car. He watched as her eyes glowed in the sun, but he couldn't help but think about what Yusuke said.


	2. Competition to Friendship & Deep Secrets

Chapter 2: Competition to Friendship and Deep Secrets 

Akimi looked over her questions in class, her face full of concentration. It had been a week since her first day at school, and she was now known for being one of the smartest students at school. Only one person was equally as smart as her, and that was Shuichi. She sighed, as much as she liked him, she still preferred to focus on her grades than on boys. She put down her pencil and looked out the window. She suddenly heard the door slide open and close.

In came Amaya looking excited. "Hey Akimi! Why aren't you going outside for a break? I heard some boys really wanted to get to know you," said Amaya slyly. Akimi laughed at this.

"Amaya, you know I don't have time for boys," exclaimed Akimi. Amaya grinned at her friend.

"Well, you're just going to have to make time won't you?" she opened the door of the classroom. In came several handsome boys, each holding a bouquet of flowers. Amaya laughed at her friend. Akimi's desk was now filled with roses and carnations.

Suddenly, everyone froze. Kurama had walked into the classroom and was now looking at Akimi with an odd expression on his face. "Hello, am I interrupting something here? It seems you are a bit preoccupied." Akimi blushed hotly, then cleared her desk of flowers and began to study. The boys on the other hand kept surrounding her, gazing in admiration.

Meanwhile, Kurama looked longingly at Akimi. He had admired her gentle calm spirit from the start, but was afraid to tell her his feelings for he feared of revealing his secret. He was jealous that those boys swarmed around her. He was jealous of any boy who touched her. It drove him mad though he didn't show it.

Amaya noticed his longing gaze out of the corner of her eye. She smirked, her plan was going perfectly. Soon he would fall for Akimi and then the two of them would be together. She had always wanted Shuichi and Akimi to be together ever since she met him. Now all she had to do was make Akimi jealous. She smiled inwardly knowing what she would do.

At home, Akimi sat on her bed reading her textbooks constantly, studying for her exam coming up. She sighed quietly looking at pieces of information inside the book. To her the world was like a puzzle that could never be solved all the way. Thinking this, she was reminded of Shuichi, his kind personality. When watching him in the classroom, she had noticed a look of hurt on his face. She felt sorry for him deep down, but there was more to it than sympathy. She shook her head.

Returning to the textbook, her mind again began to wander. Her stone had glowed on the first day of school. She wondered what it had meant. She looked up at the ceiling laying down flat on her back. 'This is hopeless,' she thought to herself.

In the early morning, Akimi woke up. She quickly got ready for school and went downstairs. 'I will get good grades on my exam! I will!' she thought, heading out the door.

Kurama sat in his classroom looking at the board reading 'Exam Day'. He sighed. Suddenly, the door slid open and in came Akimi. She spotted him and smiled in greeting, then went and sat in her seat beside him.

During class, Akimi and Kurama worked and worked constantly. Kurama often glanced at Akimi's beautiful face. He smiled and kept working. When the exam was over, everyone turned it in and went out the door.

In the hall, Kurama caught up with Akimi. "We haven't spoken since the first day," he said quietly. Akimi was about to say something when a voice suddenly called out to Kurama.

"Oh Shuichi!" Kurama turned to fine fifteen girls standing there, smiling. The leader of the group stepped forward. "Why don't you hang out with us?" she asked. Kurama smiled nervously.

"Sorry Megumi, I have other things to do. Maybe later," he said. The girls groaned in disappointment, then left. Kurama then turned to find Akimi gone. He sighed sadly, then walked down the hall.

Akimi ran down the hall, her heart aching painfully as she ran. She came to a stop at the school entrance and sat on the bench. 'Why do I feel this way?' she thought silently to herself clutching the ruby red stone. Suddenly, it began to glow. She looked at it. 'Its happening again. It only glowed once and that was when I met…"

She froze, suddenly realizing something. "Shuichi," she whispered. She looked down the hall to see him walking towards her.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, smiling. She clutched her stone tightly blushing under is gaze.

"Just a sense," she mumbled, turning her head away to hide her red face. Suddenly, she heard him laughing.

"Akimi, its alright. I'm not going to do anything. Can't we be friends? I know you're working hard, but I just want to get to know you. How can I if you always push me away?" he asked kindly.

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm just afraid of my own emotions," she explained. He looked at her, placing his hand over hers. She looked deep into his eyes.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he said softly. Akimi suddenly gasped, then quickly changed the subject.

"How did you know I was concentrating on my grades?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I could tell. You study every day, even during break. You are always hard at work," he replied. Akimi gave him a weak smile.

"I guess I overdid it." She then got up and looked at him. "Thanks," she suddenly added. Kurama looked at her, puzzled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here for me. I appreciate it very much," explained Akimi. She gave him a quick smile, then began to walk towards the school doors.

'It is I who should thank you,' thought Kurama, watching her leave. He smiled, knowing she had become his friend.

A month later, during the season of winter, Akimi and Kurama walked through the snow laughing and chattering. Mrs. Tomiko watched from the front porch, smiling. 'Ah, young love,' she thought, watching the two teens enjoy each other's company.

"Mother, did everything go well at work?" Akimi asked cheerfully. She quickly ran over to her, dragging Kurama with her.

"Everything went fine. How was school?"

"Great! There is a school dance coming up too. I'm so excited!" Kurama laughed, watching Akimi twirl in the snow with excitement. Mrs. Tomiko smiled at her daughter, then turned her head towards Kurama, her eyes twinkling. She had only known him for a month, but she knew he was perfect for Akimi. She gave him a sly smiled as if saying, 'Why don't you take my daughter to the dance?'

Kurama bowed to her and smiled. "I've been fine Mrs. Tomiko. She looked at Akimi, then signaled her to lead Kurama into the mansion. Akimi nodded, leading him through the glass double doors.

Inside the warm mansion stood a winding staircase. Akimi quickly led Kurama upstairs to her large bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, Kurama noticed a strange sight. On the bedside table next to the large queen size bed was a rose placed in a beautiful vase. What was astonishing was that the rose was glowing. Kurama stared at the strange sight.

"What do you think?" asked Akimi interrupting his thoughts. Kurama looked at her, startled.

"Oh, I think its lovely," he replied, turning his gaze back to the rose, which had now ceased to glow and looked like an ordinary rose.

"Is something wrong?" asked Akimi, noticing his sudden stare. Kurama shook his head and smiled at her.

"Its nothing." Akimi looked at him carefully, and then went over to the bedside table, taking out the rose, and handing it to him.

"You were looking at this weren't you?" she asked. He smiled.

"You read my mind." Taking the rose, he examined it closely, but could find no trace of abnormality. He then handed it back to her.

Akimi stroked the soft red petals with her fingertips, a sad expression reflected off her face. "This rose was a connection between me and another person. A person who cared and loved me as I did him. He died several years ago," she whispered.

Kurama, hearing this, couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy deep inside his heart. He quickly brushed off the feeling then stood up. Akimi on the other hand placed the rose back in its place.

She quickly returned to her cheerful self then said, "Enough about that. Mother is probably getting dinner ready, and I'm sure you're hungry. Lets go downstairs," she suggested, holding out her hand to him.

He took it gratefully then followed her down. While he followed her, he couldn't help but wonder who Akimi had a strange connection with. He looked down sadly, but hid his sadness from Akimi.

After dinner, Kurama bid Akimi and her parents farewell then headed home. Deep in the dark shadows of the moonlit street stood Yusuke, watching his friend go. He glared at the mansion before him thinking to himself, 'He is falling in love with her!'

"Hiya!" cried a voice from behind him. He jumped, then turned to see a girl with violet eyes and blued hair wearing a pink kimono, staring at him.

"Botan, I said no more surprises!" scowled Yusuke glaring at the girl. Botan laughed.

"Silly Yusuke! I thought that with your level of spirit energy you could sense me by now!" Yusuke flushed darkly.

"Whatever, just take me to Spirit World!" he ordered. Botan got out her flying orb in which Yusuke sat on then headed off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Akimi looked out her window. 'Hm, I thought I heard something,' she thought, then shrugged her shoulders and went to bed.

"Koenma! Have you gotten any information on those two girls?" demanded Yusuke entering the office of the young ruler of Spirit World. The toddler glared at him then replied.

"Be patient Yusuke. My assistant hasn't been able to track down any record on her or her friend. It's as if their personal information doesn't exist, but that's not possible of course. Their information must be top secret. As you said, there is something strange about them."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Kurama is warming up to one of them, which means he could be in great danger!" informed Yusuke.

"I am aware of that. That is why I'm sending you and Hiei to watch them," explained Koenma.

"Oh," said a dumbfounded Yusuke.

Back in Human World, Amaya stood on her balcony gazing at the stars. "Oh." She gasped spotting a shooting star. Quickly, she made a wish. 'I wish I could find the right person,' she thought. Hidden in the shadows of a tree nearby stood a boy with spiked up black hair and red eyes. He glared at her in the dark until she went to bed, then disappeared without a trace.

In the morning, Akimi, Kurama, and Amaya walked to school together talking about the upcoming dance. Kurama smiled at Akimi, watching as she chatted happily with Amaya. 'She is so cheerful,' he thought.

Suddenly, Akimi interrupted his thoughts. "Shuichi, are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," spoke Kurama. Amaya gave him a funny look, but said nothing.

"Well, Amaya and I were just wondering who you were asking to the dance," said Akimi giving him a slight smile.

Kurama grinned. "I'll tell you at lunch," he stated as they approached the school. Akimi and Amaya exchanged glances then shrugged as they entered the school.

During lunch, Miyako approached Kurama still accompanied by her tow girls, Tamiko and Mizuno. "Hi Shuichi," she said seductively. This made Akimi and Amaya roll their eyes and glare at Miyako. Miyako returned the glare then moved her attention back on to Kurama once more. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me tonight," she said, flipping her hair in an attractive way.

Kurama on the other hand shook his head. "Sorry, I have my mind set on someone else," he confessed. Miyako's mouth dropped at this. Akimi and Amaya then began to giggle. Kurama smiled, then he, Akimi, and Amaya then went to find a seat. Miyako glared at Akimi's back, then walked off.

"Did you see the look on Miyako's face? You've really outdone yourself this time," laughed Amaya. Kurama chuckled while Akimi smiled.

"So, who are you going to ask to the dance?" questioned Akimi. Amaya suddenly popped up from behind her.

"Ooooh, Akimi has got the hots for Shuichi!" Akimi blushed furiously then looked away. Kurama flushed bright pink; he then walked over to Akimi, taking her hand in his. Akimi looked at him and gazed into his green eyes. He smiled and said, "Akimi, will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?"

"Dang! It's almost like a proposal! Looks like you two are in love!" cried out Amaya.

Akimi blushed again then muttered to Amaya, "You are ruining the moment." She then smiled back at Kurama and bowed her head. "I would be delighted."

Kurama's eyes glowed with delight then gently planted a soft kiss on Akimi's hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Akimi blushed at his gaze while Amaya giggled from behind her.

Later that evening, Akimi, dressed in a beautiful red dress with her hair down, long and flowing, stepped down the stairs. Amaya smirked at her friend.

"Trying to impress Shuichi?" Akimi gave her friend a sly smiled.

"Look who's talking? Trying to impress Ryoushin tonight?" mocked Akimi. Amaya glared.

"That isn't funny!" Akimi laughed at her friend.

"I'm just joking. Still, I can't believe you actually agreed to go with him," spoke Akimi. Amaya frowned.

"He likes you a lot. When he asked me to the dance, he was still mad that Shuichi asked you first. You should be careful," warned Amaya.

Akimi looked at her friend. "So, you agreed to go with him just to keep an eye on him. Amaya, you really should worry more about yourself. I can handle Ryoushin."

"Akimi, I really don't want him to do anything to you. Especially since you lost your first love a long time ago!" cried out Amaya.

Akimi suddenly looked sad. "Him? Yes, I did loose him, but I hope to find him soon," she whispered. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Oh no, Shuichi is here!" Quickly, she rushed to get the door.

Kurama stood there at the door with Ryoushin beside him. He gasped when he cought sight of her. To him, she was stunning. Ryoushin on the other hand stared at her.

Akimi gave Kurama a genuine smile gazing into the green depths she had always loved. They were so gentle and kind. She then examined him. He wore a white collared shirt with deep black pants that made him look even more handsome than he already was. She blushed then said, "Hello."

Amaya then interrupted, "So when are we going?" Kurama nodded then offered his hand to Akimi. She gracefully accepted his hand allowed him to escort her to his car. Amaya on the other hand headed for Ryoushin's car, ignoring him as she went.

"Have a good time!" called out Mrs. Tomiko.

At the dance, Akimi sat at a table happily watching everyone dance. Kurama then sat next to her.

"Don't you wan to dance?" he asked her. Akimi blushed.

"I don't know how," she admitted. Kurama smiled gently, then grasped her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"I'll teach you. Just follow my lead," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and watched as he did a graceful twirl, then rocked to the music. Akimi's eyes began to sparkle as she swayed her hips to the beat and did a beautiful twirl and landed right into Kurama's arms.

He looked deep into her eyes, how beautiful and extraordinary they were. She also admired those beautiful emerald depths. He then brought her back up and swayed with her. All their dancing on the other hand caught the attention of many other people.

In the corner of the dance floor, Amaya watched them dance. She smiled at them knowing they were falling in love. 'One day, they well realize how they feel for each other,' she thought.

"Want to dance?" Ryoushin suddenly asked her seductively. He had become drunk after watching Kurama and Akimi dance. Amaya looked at him in disgust, then turned on her heel and walked away.

On the way home, Akimi talked cheerfully to Kurama. "I knew you could dance beautifully," Kurama spoke. He glanced over at her and smiled. Akimi laughed.

"I'm not that good." She then laid her head on his shoulder. "Besides, you were the inspiration," she added in a whisper, her eyes slowly closing.

"But you still did it anyways," Kurama paused, looking down to find her asleep. He smiled at her and continued driving.

When they reached her home, Kurama gently lifter her out of the car and went to the door, ringing the doorbell. Mrs. Tomiko opened it and let him inside. Kurama then went to Akimi's bedroom and laid her on the bed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shuichi," she suddenly whispered opening her eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Yes Akimi?"

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight," she spoke softly, gazing at him. He smiled then once again kissed her forehead.

"I did too, now go to sleep," he whispered. Akimi nodded, giving him one last smile and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Realizations and Hiding

Chapter 3: Realizations and Hiding 

The next day, in the afternoon, Akimi and Amaya agreed to go over to Kurama's house and walked with him toward his home. "I'm sure mother will be happy to see you two again. I think Kokoda especially liked you Akimi," spoke Kurama. Akimi laughed lightly.

"Your younger brother is as kind as you are to me Shuichi," she replied. Amaya began to giggle at this.

When reaching Kurama's house, he unlocked the door and opened it. "Mother, I'm home," he called out.

"Shuichi, some of your friends are in the living room," spoke Shiori, coming out to greet them. She suddenly spotted the two girls. "Oh, hello Akimi dear. You too Amaya. Its good to see you two again."

"Its good to see you too Mrs. Shiori," replied Akimi, smiling gently at the elder woman. Kurama gabe her a quick smile, then escorted them to the living room. There, sat three boys and four girls. Two of the boys were in a wrestling match, whiled one sat quietly in the corner of the room. The girls, on the other hand, chatted cheerfully to each other. They suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Akimi, Amaya, these are my friends. You've already met Yusuke. The guy he was fighting with is Kuwabara, and the one in the corner is Hiei," introduced Kurama.

"Yo!" interrupted Yusuke with a fake smile. His orange haired friend with black eyes called Kuwabara, nodded in greeting. The black figure in the corner on the other hand, opened one of his red eyes then turned away. Kurama noticed this and glared at them.

"The girl with green hair and red eyes is Yukina. The one with dark brown hair and eyes is Keiko. Botan is the girl with light blue hair and violet eyes, and the tall one over there is Shizuru," Kurama said referring to the girl with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Akimi smiled and nodded. "I am pleased to meet you all." Amaya gave her friend a quizzical look then nodded as well. Akimi on the other hand, had also noticed the unusual behavior of the other boys, but ignored it. From afar, Botan watched them carefully from the corner of her eye. The other girls greeted Akimi and Amaya with true smiles.

"Its nice to meet you! Oh, and don't mind Yusuke, he can be a big jerk sometimes," stated Keiko. Yusuke suddenly glared at her.

"Hey, that's not funny!" he exclaimed. This sent everyone but Hiei into fits of laughter.

Akimi suddenly stopped laughing with everyone and glanced around the room, her eyes wandering around. 'I know someone in this room has been spying on me. I just know it. I felt it the other day,' she thought. Her eyes suddenly fell on Yusuke. 'It could only be him. He was the only one who knew me out of all Shuichi's friends. But why?'

"Akimi, are you alright?" asked a concerned Kurama. Akimi suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, its nothing! I'm just so happy to meet your friends!" she said, putting on a quick smile. Kurama accepted the answer, but deep down, he knew she was lying.

The next morning, at school, Akimi, Amaya, and Kurama stood at the schools main entrance, talking. Suddenly, a boy with brown eyes and green hair walked up to them. "Hi Shuichi, hi girls! How have you been?" asked the boy.

Kurama smiled at him. "Hi Rokuro, its great to see you again. Back from your trip to Spain?"

"Si mi amigo!" spoke Rokuro with a Spanish accent, bowing to them. His eyes twinkled while looking up at Amaya. She blushed slightly, and giggled. Akimi noticed this and gave her friend a slight smile. "So, are you and Akimi going out?" asked Rokuro.

Kurama blushed, while Akimi turned pink. They both glanced at each other then turned away. Akimi quickly clutched her stone, which had been glowing constantly for the past few weeks. Kurama suddenly replied, "No, we are just frinds."

"Oh, I see." Rokuro put on a knowing smile. "Well, I must go. If I stay any longer, girls will come to me for autographs. (Popular) See you later!" he shouted and ran off.

"I think he likes you Amaya," whispered Akimi. Amaya smiled.

"He is nice," she said quietly.

Akimi suddenly hesitated, thinking about something, then spoke. "I need to tell you something," she whispered urgently. "Please, don't tell Shuichi anything or he'll think I'm crazy. It's about the stone. I'll tell you later," she whispered to her friend and ran off. Kurama glanced at Amaya in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Amaya just said nothing and shook her head.

At Akimi's home, Amaya went up to Akimi's room to find her staring at the stone in her hand. "Where did Shuichi go?" Akimi asked.

"Downstairs," was Amaya's short reply. She then glanced at the stone. "It's glowing," she said in a surprised voice.

"I know. I've been ignoring it, but it won't stop. I think he is nearby," Akimi spoke in a hushed tone.

Outside, the door, Kurama stood, listening. He had just come up the stairs to check on Akimi. He stood there silently. 'A stone, glowing? What did they mean, and who is this person they talk aobut? Is there something they're trying to hide?' he thought.


	4. Truths Revealed & an Old Friend

Chapter 4: Truths Revealed and an Old Friend 

"What is it Koenma? Why have you called us here?" asked Yusuke with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara at his side.

"I believe we all would like to know," stated Kurama. Koenma cleared his throat and turned to them.

"It seems that this girl, Akimi Tomiko, is somehow related to the hman and demon war that started long ago.

Upon hearing Akimi's name, Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "What does Akimi have to do with this?" he asked coldly, glaring down at the toddler. Koenma looked nervously at Kurama. Kurama only looked like that when he was truly mad at someone.

"Yusuke wanted information on her, so I obliged and did some research. He has been watching her ever since," replied Koenma, shivering. Kurama's eyes narrowed, then turned to Yusuke.

"You may not trust her, but that does not give you permission to spy on her! I gave you my word that I would be on my guard!" raged Kurama. Yusuke cringed.

"I'm sorry okay? I was just worried about you and took some precautions just in case!" explained Yusuke. Kurama's eyes suddenly lost its coldness, and he turned away.

"Just don't do it again," he said. Koenma looked at them cautiously, then continued.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the Human and Demon World were once in a battle for control over land and treasures. I have found that Akimi is somehow related to these events with a stone in the shape of a teardrop. This stone, the Light of Elements, is located in an unfinished prophecy found in Demon World. The original owner was a half demon called Monica Akimi. I believe Kurama knows what I'm talking about," spoke Koenma as he glanced at Kurama.

Kurama's eyes suddenly looked surprised and sad. "Monica," he whispered softly. Everyone else glanced at him in confusion. Hiei was the only one who didn't seem to really care.

"Kurama, since you are close to Akimi, I want you to investigate this matter. As Yusuke said, she could be dangerous, so Hiei will keep watch," continued Koenma. Kurama nodded.

When back in Human World, Kurama soon found himself walking towards Akimi's mansion. 'Monica, how is it that your stone is in the Human World? Where are you now?' he thought silently. As he approached the mansion, he noticed that Akimi sat outside on the porch, singing. She suddenly spotted him and stood up, running over to him.

"Shuichi! Hi! How are you?" she cried out hugging him. She suddenly noticed the sad look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she questioned. Without warning, he suddenly reached for her throat and pulled out the glowing stone. "Shuichi, what are you doing?" she cried out, frightened.

"How did you get this stone?" he asked quietly, his voice full of rage and emotion. Akimi stayed silent then looked at the ground, her eyes filled with tears.

"I should have told you before, but you probably would just think I'm crazy. The stone is mine," she said softly, crying. Kurama's eyes widened. "You know the rose in my room, the one that never dies? Well, it was a connection between me and Yoko Kurama." Kurama then gasped. Akimi then continued, "I loved him long ago when I was Monica Akimi. I was to have a child with him, but he died. I thin committed suicide trying to follow him and was reincarnated. Amaya was my friend Sayuri Amaya."

All of a sudden, Kurama pulled her into his arms. Monica cried softly into his shirt. He gripped her even more tightly then kissed her passionately. Monica suddenly froze, her eyes wide. Kurama then broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Monica, you don't have to cry anymore. I'm here right now," he whispered in her ear. She gasped then gazed into his smiling face. "I am Yoko Kurama."

Monica cried out happily and hugged him tightly. He returned it, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "All these years of searching for you, I've never once given up hope. I've missed you so much!"

"I have too Monica, I have too," he said quietly.

That evening, Monica and Kurama sat in Kurama's room talking happily with each other. Kurama had explained everything to her and now sat laughing with her.

"I still can't believe Yusuke was a spirit detective!" she laughed. Kurama chuckled.

"Hard to believe, but he was," he spoke. At that moment, Shiori opened the door.

"Shuichi, there is someone downstairs waiting to see you," she said softly. Kurama glanced at Monica. She nodded then quickly followed him downstairs.

In the living room sat a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. At the sight of her, Kurama stopped in his tracks. "Maya?" The girl looked at him then jumped up happily and ran over to hug him. This surprised Monica greatly.

"Shuichi, its great to see you again!" she cried. Kurama froze and looked over at Monica. She gave him a slight smile then looked down. He noticed her hurt look, but had no choice but to return Maya's embrace.

"So how was Kyoto?" he asked, breaking the embrace.

"Oh, it was wonderful, but it wasn't the same without you Shuichi! You will always be my first love!" she cried, kissing him on the cheek. This made Monica wince. Shiori looked at her son sympathetically. Maya suddenly noticed Monica standing behind Kurama. "Who is she Shuichi?"

"She is my friend from school. Her name is Akimi," spoke Kurama nervously.

"Hi, pleased to meet you. Mrs. Shiori, I must go now. It's getting late," spoke Monca softly. She then began to leave.

"Wait, won't you stay and have dinner with us?" called out Kurama. Monica smiled at him weakly.

"I would love to, but I told my parents I would be home before nine. I'll see you at school Shuichi," she said then went out the door. Kurama watched sadly as she left.

The next day, Kurama went to meet up with Yusuke and the others at the park. When he arrived, they came scrambling up to him asking him questions.

"So, what happened? Give us full report!" cried out Yusuke grinning at his friend.

"Yeah! Did you guys do you know what?" yelled Kuwabara, this mad Yusuke hit him over the head.

"Hiei told us," explained Yusuke. He suddenly noticed Kurama's down expression. "What's wrong?"

"Maya came back," whispered Kurama. Hiei frowned, but said nothing and went up a tree, falling asleep there.

"Wait, who?" asked Kuwabara.

"A girl I once loved," spoke Kurama and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I get it, and Monica saw right? What a bummer. Oh well, a loss is a loss," said Yusuke.

"Moncia was not only my lover back then. She was my mate," stated Kurama.

"What?" cried out Yusuke and Kuwabara.


	5. I Love You, Do You Love Me?

Chapter 5: I Love You, Do You Love Me? 

Monica awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. She groaned then quickly got out of bed, picking up the phone.

"Hello," she said in an exhausted, irritated voice. She had not gotten much sleep last night at all. Her eyes were weary and tired.

"Hey Monica, its me, Sarah. How are you? You don't sound so good," said a cheerful voice.

"Hey Sarah, yes, I'm fine. I just didn't' get enough sleep last night, and I'm extremely tired," replied Monica. 'And for good reasons,' she thought as a picture of Kurama popped into her head. "So, why the call?"

"Sayuri said you found Yoko. I just wanted you to take me and Meow-chan to meet him to make sure its him."

"I'm too tired today. You can ask Sayuri to take you. Besides, I really don't feel like leaving home today," spoke Monica, still thinking about Kurama.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you feel better!" said Sarah then hung up. Monica too, hung up the phone and laid back down in her bed, sighing to herself.

'The truth is, I don't know how to react around Kurama anymore,' she thought silently, staring up at the ceiling. She then turned over on her side and feel asleep.

That afternoon, Sayuri greeted Kurama and the others at the park. Kurama's heart broke when he saw two girls, not Monica, standing behind her. 'I have betrayed her,' he thought in guilt.

Yusuke on the other hand, stared at the two new girls. Both were demons. One was a wolf. The other was a tiger.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet Meow-chan and Sarah," introduced Sayuri. Meow-chan was a brunette with brown eyes. She, of course sniffed each of the boys suspiciously, her stripped tiger ears were alert. Sarah, the wolf demon, blonde and blue eyed, looked at them closely.

"Wow, this is some crowd you hang out with," Yusuke commented, watching the two demons observe him.

"Where is Monica?" asked Kurama, quietly.

"She stayed home saying she was exhausted," explained Sarah, her eyes now directed at him. Kurama nodded sadly.

'She is avoiding me,' he thought. 'I miss her smiling face so much. I know now that I still love her, but how will I tell Maya? Or worse, does Monica even love me still?'

Hiei sensed his friend's sadness and confusion then quickly sent a telepathic message to Yusuke who understood at once. He nodded thin quickly went over to comfort Kurama. Meow-chan on the other hand, perked up her ears and looked at Kurama. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Yoko!" she screeched, flinging her arms around him. Yusuke stopped in shock. Kurama, on the other hand, pushed her away. Sayuri frowned at this while Meow-chan and Sarah looked confused.

Yusuke made his way over to Kurama, patting his shoulder. "Hey Kurama, cheer up. I'm sure Monica will come around," he said.

"Yeah! She'll come around! I know because I'm the master of love!" cried out Kuwabara. Hiei glared at him then spoke to Kurama.

"Quit mourning your lost love Kurama. It's not going to do anything about it." Sayuri looked at Kurama then at Hiei, understanding everything that was going on. Quickly, she grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him down the street.

Everyone watched, startled by Sayuri's sudden action. Only Hiei seemed to have no reaction whatsoever. He smirked then disappeared.

"Sayuri, where are you taking me?" Kurama gasped as they ran down the street.

"She told you didn't she? She told you her little secret. I knew somehow you were Yoko Kurama. She loves you, so quit thinking she doesn't! She would have died if you didn't truly love her!" screamed Sayuri.

Kurama suddenly looked shocked. He looked at Sayuri who had led him to the tall mansion. "She would have died?" he asked.

"You have no idea what happened to her. Guess she'll tell you in time. But for now, go to her," spoke Sayuri, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood Mrs. Tomiko with a worried look on her face. "Amaya, Shuichi, how wonderful to see you again. Do come in," she said allowing them to enter. "Akimi has been depressed all day. She has been up in her room all day and refuses to come out. Maybe you could help her," spoke Mrs. Tomiko.

Sayuri nodded then took Kurama up to Monica's room, pushing him towards the door. Kurama smiled at her weakly then opened it. There, he saw her.

Monica sat on her bed, dressed in a long cream colored gown, staring out the window sadly. "I saw you coming," she said quietly, not looking at him. Kurama caught a hint of how tired she was in the depths of her voice and shifted uncomfortably, feeling dreadfully guilty about not comforting her.

He was about to speak when his cell suddenly began to ring. He groaned. 'Not now!' he thought, picking it up. "Hello, this is Shuichi."

"Hi Shuichi! It's me, Maya. Sorry to call you such a time, but I'm at the airport right now," spoke a cheerful voice.

Kurama gasped, "At the airport! But why?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I'm engaged to be married. Sorry if there was some confusion there," she replied. Silently, Kurama rejoiced.

"Its okay Maya," he spoke.

"Oh, before I go, I wanted to tell you something. Show Akimi that you love her! I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that you were in love with her," spoke Maya.

"I will," replied a smiling Kurama.

"Okay then, bye!" cried out Maya then hung up. Kurama then turned off his cell phone and faced Moncia who hadn't moved an inch.

"What is it you want?" she asked quietly. Still smiling, Kurama walked over to her and turned her face so that their eyes looked into each other's. Monica's breath suddenly stopped as she gazed into those emerald depths she longed for.

"I cam to tell you how I feel," he said softly. He then leaned down to capture her soft lips in a passionate kiss, full of their emotions.

Tears slid down Monica's cheek as they broke apart, but she smiled breathlessly. Hugging her tightly, Kurama spoke. "I love you Monica, and I always will. The question is, do you still love me in return?" Monica smiled, drawing away from his strong embrace to look him in the eyes.

"I have always loved you too my dear fox," she spoke, drawing him into another deep kiss. Kurama smiled happily.

'Dreams do come true,' he thought.

Outside, Sayuri smiled in satisfaction then left the house in high spirits. She had done what she had planned and was now very happy for her friends. "May they never be parted," she whispered to the sky.

Late in the evening, Kurama awoke with Monica asleep in his arms. "How long have I been here?" he asked himself. Monica opined her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course. I always do when I'm with you, because you are my one and only rose," he stated. Monica suddenly gave him a serious look.

"Kurama, promise me something," she whispered. Kurama nodded his head silently. "Promise me that you will always be with me no matter what and never leave." Kurama chuckled at this.

"Only if you can promise me the same thing," he stated gazing into those soft maroon orbs. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Fair enough," she whispered, falling asleep once more.

Early next morning, Kurama awoke to a bright light. Looking down, he found Monica gone. "Monica!" he called out in panic. Suddenly the door opened and in came Monica dressed in an orange sundress and carrying a tray of all sorts of food.

"Good morning sleepy head," she spoke cheerfully, setting down the tray on the bedside table. Kurama sighed with relief at the sight of her and relaxed. "I had the cook make you some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I thought I had lost you and everything was a dream." He explained, accepting the food she offered him giving her a hug.

"It wasn't a dream at all," she said happily. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kurama smiled then quickly turned on his cell phone to check for any messages. A frown crossed his face. Monica saw this and began to worry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yusuke called," he explained dialing a number on his phone. The phone was quickly picked up on the other end.

"Hey Yusuke, its me. No, I'm not in trouble. Koenma wants to see us? Monica too? Okay, I'll let her know. Bye," Kurama spoke hanging up. Monica went over to him and knelt at his side. "Koenma wants us to go to Spirit World."

Monica's eyes widened slightly at this, but said nothing and quickly ordered the maid to take the tray of food downstairs. She then quickly looked at Kurama, waiting for him.

He gave her a slight smile then led her downstairs and out the door. 'Why would Koenma want to see Monica as well?' he thought.

In Spirit World, Monica and Kurama entered Koenma's office. There, stood Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Sarah, Meow-chan, and Sayuri. All of them greeted their friends and turned to face Koenma. "Greetings Monica, or should I say Lady of Light? I suppose you want to know why I have summoned you and your friends?"

Monica's eyes flashed dangerously when Koenma spoke of her title, "You are Koenma, leader of Spirit World. I believe you have summoned me because of the prophecy?"

"Correct, as you know, the Human and Demon war still rages on thought it was called off since the Demon World tournament. Unfortunately, I believe the war will rise once more and the final battle could come soon. Someone has been creating a secret portal and breaking Demon World's laws," explained Koenma.

"This portal you speak of. Can you seal it?" Monica asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. From behind her, Sarah and Meow-chan stepped back quietly. Koenma, on the other hand, shook his head no.

"Monica, do you know something about this?" Kurama asked her silently. Monica's eyes suddenly were filled with anger and fire.

"I do," she said quietly, turning away from him. Kurama glanced at her, his expression full of hurt. Never had he seen Monica like this before.

"Do you know who?" asked Koenma. Monica quickly nodded her head.

"It's a personal matter. The person who created it holds a grudge against me."

Kurama carefully examined her body language. Her body with shaking with anger, and her eyes looked downward in confusion. He sighed then carefully wrapped his arms around her. 'Who could she hate so much?' he thought.

"I might as well explain everything," spoke Koenma. "There is a prophecy that says that Monica is destined to end the Human and Demon war that threatens to end life as we know it. I know you are no longer a spirit detective Yusuke, but Monica is the key to the end of the war and must be kept safe."

"Wow, so she's some sort of savior?" asked an impressed Yusuke. Kuwabara on the other hand was staring at Monica in shock.

"Yes, her powers are also very useful. Back then, Kurama was prophesied to be her protector. Many years ago, Yoko Kurama and Monica Akimi fell in love during the Human and Demon war. Monica was the adopted daughter of a great emperor, out for revenge, while Kurama was the greatest thief known throughout Demon World. This made their love forbidden, so they soon disappeared and were never found. Of course, Kurama was hunted down later on," explained Koenma.

"Wait, then what happened to her?" asked Kurwabara, pointing at Monica. From behind him, Sayuri, Sarah, and Meow-chan glared at him.

Monica turned away from them then walked out of the room followed by Kurama. Koenma sighed. "Only she and Kurama know this, but from the look of things, they're not willing to tell."

Outside the office, Monica cried into Kurama's arms. "I know you don't want to talk about the time we parted," he spoke soothingly.

"It hurts too much," she whispered. "Why do they have to remind me?" she demanded.

"I know how you feel, but I'm here right now, and I made a promise that I won't ever leave you. You know I always keep my promises. We'll live and die together," he whispered in her ear.

Monica smiled, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Kurama," she said softly.


	6. The Evil Witch vs the Lady of Light!

Chapter 6: The Evil Witch vs. the Lady of Light! A Dark Grudge of Many Years! 

The clock struck midnight in the dark quiet night. Deep in the dark, a scream was heard. There, sat Monica breathing hard. She quickly glanced around the room carfully, her eyes full of suspicion. 'Ume…,' she thought, recalling her nightmare.

Kurama had dropped her off a few hours before and it was really late at night. Monica sighed then quickly got out of bed and walked over to her desk, taking out a box. Inside laid a crystal rose reflecting different colors of light. She carefully took it out and glanced at it.

She gazed silently at her reflection recalling her past and sighed sadly, turning the rose over in her hand. Her heart became heavy with grief of the past.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the reflection of a shadowy figure in to rose's crystal. Her breath stopped, and her heart quickened, pounding in her chest. The figure slowly approached her from behind.

"Long time no see Monica," said a cold, chilling voice. Monica turned and found herself face to face with a woman with long purple hair and radiant blue eyes. She glared at the woman.

"I knew you were here. I sensed your foul presence from the star but had yet to find you."

"But of course. Your power is strong enough to sense me, for it is you who perfected the art of combining spirit energy and sorcery. Of course, I always outranked you in sorcery," spoke the woman.

"Ume, you know you could never outrank me. You never were a sorceress. You were a witch, feared by many," spoke Monica harshly.

"You, outrank me? Don't be silly Monica. You always thought sorcery should be used for the common good when it was really created for evil purposes," spat Ume, her eyes full of fury. "You were never powerful. I still can't believe Yoko fell for you! He was in love with me until you came along! He was mine! There was never anything special about you! You were weak!"

"You know nothing Ume. Nothing at all, not even love," spoke Monica.

"Oh really? You always were stubborn. It was one of your worst qualities out of many. It was for that reason that I placed curse on you. You wouldn't give up on Yoko!" screamed Ume.

"He never loved you Ume!"

"Liar! He did! I know it!" screamed Ume as she threw a blast of violet fire at Monica. Monica quickly dodged it and stopped the blast from hitting anything.

"He has never turned his back on me Ume. If he did, I would be dead right now because of your curse. You know that," said Monica. Ume glared at her.

"We'll settle this later, but I will have Yoko's love!" cried out Ume then she vanished into thin air. Monicaq sighed then laid on her bed, cradling the crystal rose in her hand.

'How am I ever going to tell Kurama?' she thought then quickly fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Kurama rang the doorbell to Tomiko mansion and was greeted by a young maid. She looked at him then spoke, "Oh, hi Shuichi! Its good to see you are well. Ms. Akimi will be right down." She smiled at him.

"No need to have him waiting at the dour Kousei. I'm right here," interrupted Monica, walking down the stairs in a light green dress. Kurama smiled at the sight of her. Kousei, on the other hand, looked quite alarmed by her mistress' sudden appearance.

"Ms. Akimi, I didn't flirt or do anything with him. I swear," cried out Kousei. Monica laughed lightly.

"No need to be frightened. I know you didn't. Shuichi of course would never betray me, so don't worry," Monica reassured her maid. Kousei sighed, looking fairly relieved. Kurama chuckled at this and held out his hand. Monica gracefully accepted it and they headed out the door.

"Your maid can be very funny at times," he spoke, smiling as he walked. Monica nodded her head and put on a grim smile.

"She does that all the time," she said quietly. Kurama, noticing the change in mood, looked at her with concern.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Monica looked at him pretending to look surprised.

"No, not at all!" she said quickly.

"You don't lie very well Monica," Kurama stated. Monica sighed then looked at the ground.

"I'd rather we not talk about it," she whispered. Kurama sighed, feeling hurt once more. Monica was still cold as she was the day before.

'Monica has never acted like this before except when… Could it be?' he thought quietly, looking at her face. 'But how?'

Kurama later took a trop to Spirit World. "Koenma, I need to know if there are any reports on the evil witch Ume," he requested. Koenma looked at him, then understood.

"I'm afraid Ume is in the Human World at present. It appears she is after Monica. The question is, why?" spoke Koenma, glancing at Kurama.

"No! Not now! She wants revenge on Monica! So it was she who created that portal. I should have known there was something bothering her. Ume must have threatened Monica. They have always been enemies ever since I fell in love with Monica. Ume had always been jealous," said Kurama looking worried.

"That would explain why Monica said it was personal," stated Koenma, looking thoughtfully at his screen, which revealed Monica walking down a street. "Kurama, I want you to protect Monica. She may be the key to sealing the portal. We are lucky that none of the most ancient demons have passed. They no nothing of the laws in Demon World." Kurama nodded then left in a hurry.

Minutes later, Kurama found Monica sitting on her front porch, gazing into the starry sky. Suddenly, she turned and spotted him standing there. She smiled softly then rose to greet him.

"I was wondering where you went," she said gently. Kurama gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Better than this morning. So what did Koenma want?" she asked him. Kurama froze at the question. He couldn't tell her. If he did, Monica would worry. She had never wanted him to get involved.

"Oh, he just wanted to know if any demons came from the portal," he quickly lied.

Monica looked at him suspiciously. "Is that it?" she asked. Kurama nodded. She sighed, looking unsatisfied, but accepted his answer. She then smiled once more. "Anyways, you're just in time for dinner. Care to join us?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Kurama, following her into the mansion.

Early the next morning, Monica and Kurama walked to school, talking lightly to each other. "Where is Sayuri?" Kurama suddenly asked.

"She said she had a dentist appointment. I think she'll be back before lunch," replied Monica. Suddenly, Kurama stopped walking. Monica looked at him startled.

"Monica, I've been thinking. The school prom is coming up, and it would be an honor if you would go with me," he spoke, taking her hands. Monica's eyes glowed as she blushed.

"My answer is yes. You know I will always love you Kurama. I would gladly go with you," she replied hugging him. Kurama laughed with joy, picking her up, swinging her around then planting a soft firm kiss upon her lips.

"I will always love you too," he whispered in her ear.

During lunch, Monica then met up with Sayuri at the lunch table. "Guess what?" cried out an excited bubble Sayuri.

"What?" asked a curious Monica, watching her friend jump up and down.

"Rokuro just asked me to the prom!" squealed Sayuri. Monica laughed and hugged her friend.

"That's great!" she said. Sayuri suddenly looked at Monica with a strange look on her face.

"Let me guess, Kurama asked you," whispered Sayuri. Monica blushed bright red.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly. Sayuri laughed.

"I saw Miyako looking furious today in class! Turns out Kurama rejected her. I always knew he loved you more than anything!" Monica giggled silently then spotted Kurama approaching them at a steady pace.

"Greetings Sayuri! Congratulations! Rokuro just spoke with me. Anyways, they're announcing candidates for the prom king and queen soon," spoke Kurama sitting down beside Monica and pulling her into his arms. Monica smiled up at him gently.

Suddenly, the announcements came on. "Okay, its time to announce this years candidates for prom king and queen. This years candidates for prom king are, Shuichi Minamino, Rokuro Shijin, and Ryoushin Ichiro!" called out the announcer. Cheers came from the surrounding crowd. T the sound of Kurama's name, all the girls began to squeal and faint. Monica laughed quietly. The announcer then continued. "Also, this years candidates for prom queen are, Akimi Tomiko, Amaya Keito, and Miyako Sumiko!"

"No!" screamed Miyako.

Monica on the other hand gasped then hugged Sayuri laughing, then hugged Kurama. Kurama smiled at her happily. From afar, they could hear whistling from all the boys.

In the afternoon, Monica, Kurama, and Sayuri took a trip to the park. There, Kurama saw Hiei waiting for him. "Hiei, its good to see you." Hiei said nothing, nor did he smile, he just looked at him. Monica smiled at Hiei calmly.

"Hello Hiei," she spoke. Hiei nodded silently in greeting, expressionless. Monica understood it as a friendly greeting and smiled even more.

"Kurama and I will go get us something to drink. Why don't you and Sayuri chat for a while?" Hiei nodded again in response. Monica then led Kurama to a lemonade stand nearby.

"So Hiei, what brings you here?" asked Sayuri. Hiei looked at her then looked away.

"I was ordered by Koenma to watch Monica and Kurama to make sure they were safe," replied Hiei. Sayuri smiled at him.

"You really are caring even if you don't seem like it. I knew you weren't heartless the moment I met you. You were just quiet. You always seemed to be a loner," she spoke. Hiei looked at her in surprise, but quickly hid it with his usual cold expression.

"You read people well," he stated quietly. Sayuri laughed.

"I don't know how I do it. I guess it's a gift. Monica can do it as well. We are so much alike in amny wys thought she was always more serene and quiet." At her words, Hiei turned his head to glance at Kurama and Monica. He saw them talking quietly as if sharing some kind of unknown secret. In truth, Hiei envied Kurama knowing that he had someone he could share his thoughts with. Deep down, he wanted that so much.

Suddenly, Sayuri interrupted his thoughts. "Hiei, are you okay?" she asked worried. Hiei looked at her. "You had me worried. You didn't say anything when I asked you something."

Hiei flushed bright pink at her words. 'She was worried about me?' he thought silently. He then quickly looked down, trying to hide his face.

Monica watched her two friends from afar with Kurama standing beside her. "They seem to be connecting." Kurama looked at her.

"I hope Hiei can one day find happiness with someone," he said quietly. Monica nodded then smiled as she saw Hiei blush.


	7. AN

Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I would especially like to thank Demon Princess Zaira, WarningShot, -induviduality-has-a-name-me-, and Kuramas Loverfor reviewing. You are very kind. Please review! It would be wonderful if this story could get more reviews. I've worked really hard, so I hope it's interesting enough. Oh, and I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. That honor goes to the creator himself.


	8. Getting Ready for the Prom

Chapter 7: Getting Ready for the Prom 

"I can't believe this!" screeched Miyako, slapping her hand on a desk inside an empty classroom. Tamiko and Mizuno watched her nervously. "How can she be a candidate for prom queen? She is not fit to be! Neither is her friend Amaya!"

"Its not our fault Miyako. She has many friends, plus she and Shuichi are going out. He is the one who nominated her," Tamiko spoke out.

"Don't you ever tell me that they're going out in front of me again! Its painful enough seeing them together, knowing that she has what I longed for!" roared Miyako, her face turning red with anger.

"If you called us into this empty classroom to scream at us, you're doing yourself no good," muttered Mizuno. Miyako eyed the brown-eyed girl for a long time, and then smiled.

"You're right Mizuno. I guess I'll have to do something about it," spoke Miyako, smiling wickedly.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Monica and Sayuri giggled with excitement. "I'm so happy Shuichi nominated me," spoke Monica, smiling.

"Of course he would. He treats you like a goddess. I mean seriously. He loves everything about you!" laughed Sayuri. Monica blushed furiously at this. Suddenly, Miyako came out of a classroom and stepped in front of them, followed by Tamiko and Mizuno.

"Well, if it isn't the freakazoids!" stated Sayuri, smirking at them.

"Well well well, if it isn't my enemy Akimi," sneered Miyako. Her eyes glinted malevolently. Monica glared at her with hatred.

"What do you want?" Monica growled. Miyako smiled then poured a bucket of water onto Monica's head. Monica gasped then took the bucket off her head looking furiously at Miyako.

"Miyako, that was uncalled for!" said a voice. Monica, dripping wet, turned to see Kurama walking towards them. Miyako, seeing Kurama, fell to her knees and began to fake tears. (She really is kinda pathetic. She kinda sounds like Ume. Except Ume is out to kill.) Tamiko and Mizuno just stared at her.

"It wasn't my fault Shuichi! She hit me!" cried Miyako. Kurama on the other hand ignored her and hugged a shivering Monica.

"You should go change after I deal with Miyako," he stated calmly. Monica nodded silently. Kurama then glared at the crying Miyako.

"I saw everything, so there is no use crying like a little girl, pretending you didn't do anything. I'm going to report you and make sure you never hurt Akimi again," spoke Kurama coldly. Miyako suddenly stopped her fake tears and glared at Monica. Tamiko and Mizuno on the other hand, shook their heads with embarrassment. They then walked away.

Sayuri looked at Monica with concern. "Are you alright?" Monica turned her head and smiled at her friend.

"I'm fine, thanks to Kurama," spoke Monica softly. Kurama smiled at her and kissed her wet cheek.

"I should report this to the principle. Go get dressed,' he said then walked away. Monica watched him go then headed to the bathroom to change.

After school, Monica stood at the front of the school, waiting for Kurama and Sayuri to come out. Suddenly, a voice called out to her. "Hey there beautiful! You want to go to the prom with me?" Monica turned her head to see Ryoushin smiling at her slyly. She glared at him.

"I'm going with Shuichi," she said in reply. Ryoushin laughed. Monica suddenly looked confused. What is so funny?"

"Come on Akimi! You don't really want to go with that goody two shoes do you?" (I hate that term. Its not really a nice one. Then again Ryoushin wasn't created to be nice. -.-) laughed Ryoushin.

"First of all, I do want to go with him. Second of all, don't call him names!" she spoke harshly. Suddenly, Kurama and Sayuri appeared behind her.

"Ryoushin, that's enough. I told you to leave her alone," commanded Kurama, his eyes full of anger. Monica turned to Kurama then hugged him. Kurama gripped her waist tightly, but continued to glare at Ryoushin. "Leave now," he said in a cold voice.

Ryoushin fumed then began to walk away. "This isn't over Shuichi!" he yelled over his shoulder then left. Monica sighed with relief then looked at Kurama. He looked down at her and his face softened.

"You are one of the few girls who had the courage to stand up to Ryoushin like that," he whispered softly. Monica laughed.

"It helps to stand up for those you love. I love you, so I defended you as you have done for me," she said softly. Suddenly, they heard Sayuri clear her throat, tapping her foot impatiently. "Oops, sorry Sayuri!" Sayuri giggled.

"We need to go shopping for our prom dresses!" she cried out happily. Kurama laughed.

"I'll drive you to the mall and pick you up later," he offered. Monica smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

At the mall, Monica said goodbye to Kurama then she and Sayuri went inside. "So, where do you want to start?" asked Sayuri. Monica looked around.

"How about we go window shipping first so we can figure out what styles we like?" suggested Monica.

"Great idea!" said Sayuri, beginning to look throught windows. "Lets see, too frilly, too ugly, too weird, too plain," she murmured. Monica laughed.

"Someone sure is picky," she said, smiling. Sayuri smiled as well.

"So are you!" she cried. They both began to laugh really hard. Suddenly, Monica stopped laughing.

"Hey, look at those dresses over there. Those seem perfect, don't you think?" she asked, pointing at a store with elegant dresses in the window. Sayuri stopped laughing as well and looked at them.

"They are perfect! Lets go in!" she yelled excitedly, quickly dragging Monica into the store.

Inside, Monica had found two dresses and held them up. One was a long black gown with spaghetti staps and a red rose imprint at the edge of the skirt. The other was a silver gown with long elegant sleeves. "Which one of these do you think I should buy? I've tried them on, but I still can't decide," spoke Monica. Sayuri looked up and examined them closely.

"They're both nice, but I would wear the one that Kurama finds most appealing," advised Sayuri, looking thoughtfully. Monica sighed then smiled.

"That would mean the black one. Kurama loves roses," she said happily. "Besides, I liked that one a lot." Sayuri laughed then kept examining three dresses. One was a lavender dress with see-through short sleeves. Another was a black silk gown with silver glitter sprinkled all over it. The alst one was a forest freen dress with no sleeves.

"Which one of these do you think I should take?" asked Sayuri, admiring the three dresses. Monica smiled.

"I would have said the dark green, but the black suits you way better," she said confidently.

"Good choice. I wasn't too confident about making the decision," said Sayuri, giggling. "Very daring, as I would say."

Meanwhile, at the park, Kurama sat down on a bench. Before him, stood a raging Hiei, pacing back and forth. "Who? Who is she going to that stupid dance with?" asked Hiei very coldly. Kurama smiled at him gently.

"Why are you so jealous Hiei? Its not like you're in love with Sayuri," spoke Kurama, amused with his friend's actions. Hiei glared at him.

"Tell me who! I'll slit his neck!" screeched Hiei. Kurama laughed cheerfully.

"Now Hiei, that won't be necessary. I won't have you murdering Sayuri's date for no good reason," spoke Kurama. "Now please Hiei, unless you confess your feeling to her, she will do whatever she pleases. I must go pick Monica and Sayuri up now." Kurama then stood up and began to walk away.

"I don't like her!" yelled Hiei. 'I love her,' he thought silently then disappeared.

Kurama on the othe rhand drove to a store that sold formal clothing and picked up a cream tux he had ordered. After that, he drove to the mall to pick up Monica and Sayuri.

Early the next day, at school, there were people whispering to each other as Monica, Kurama, and Sayuri passed by them. "Why is everyone whispering?" asked Monca.

"Who knows, must be some silly rumor," said a careless Sayuri. Kurama shrugged his shoulders then continued to walk towards class.

In a corner, Tamiko and Mizuno whispered to each other quietly. "Miyako is becoming more and more of a pest by the minute. Did you hear everyone whispering? They were talking about voting for Akimi as prom queen!" whispered Mizuno.

" I know! It's very embarrassing. Everyone heard about what Miyako did to Akimi. She ruined her own reputation by pretending to cry in front of Shuichi. Talk about desperate. It's really silly. At least Akimi acted mature when she got sprayed with water," spoke Tamiko, quietly.

"With that going around, Akimi is sure to win. Miyako isn't going to be pleased. I say we stop baing her friends. She is shaming us as well," declared Mizuno. Tamiko nodded in agreement.

"It would be a wise choice to do so. Even if it means Miyako plotting revenge on us." They then walked to class, discussing the matter.

Meanwhile, Miyako plotted her revenge on Monica, not knowing of the gossip and rumors people were spreading.


	9. Dance till you Drop

Chapter 8: Dance till you Drop 

The night of the prom, Monica sat at her desk, combing her long hair. She wore the dress that she had picked out and was staring into a mirror. Suddenly, he mother entered. "Oh, you look lovely Akimi. I bet Shuichi would think so too," spoke Mrs. Tomiko, winking at her daughter.

Monica blushed furiously at the comment then heard the doorbell ringing. Quickly, she stood up and hurried to get the door. There, stood Kurama, carrying a bouquet of roses and looking quite handsome in his cream tux. He stared at her, eyeing every single curve of her body revealed by the dress making her blush dark red. His green eyes suddenly looked her straight in the eyes.

Still blushing, Monica greeted him. "Good evening Shuichi." Kurama smiled then offered her his hand in which she took.

"Good evening to you too Akimi. You look quite lovely tonight," he complimented. Monica relaxed then smiled at him.

"As do you," she whispered. Mrs. Tomiko suddenly interrupted the moment by bursting through the door.

"Well now, run along you two, and have fun. Oh, and Shuichi, make sure you give her a night to remember!" Kurama blushed at the comment. Monica on the other hand looked at her mother with an expression as if saying 'Stop that'. They then walked to Kurama's car and got in.

"So, where is Sayuri?" asked Monica as they drove to the prom.

"Rokuro is picking her up. I offered to give her a ride, but she said she needed to take awhile," replied Kurama.

"You went to her house before picking me up?" joked Monica pretending to look surprised. Kurama chuckled.

"Of course not! I called her on my cell phone on my way to pick you up. I would never do anything to hurt you," spoke Kurama. Monica smiled then leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I know that. I was just joking," spoke Monica. Kurama smiled at her.

"I knew, but I was still flattered by the comment. I'm glad to know that you will always trust me," spoke Kurama. Monica smiled gently.

When they reached the school, Monica noticed that Sayuri and Rokuro were already there. They greeted Monica and Kurama happily then went inside. Monica gasped at the sight of the stunning decorations that filled the gym and twinkled like the stars.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she whispered silently in awe. Kurama smiled then offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her in a gentle voice. Monica smiled and accepted his offer, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Sayuri and Rokuro followed.

In the far corner of the gym, Miyako and Ryoushin stood talking. "I can't believe he would choose her over me! I can't believe my so-called friends betrayed me! I can't believe I'm here at the prom with you!" Miyako was yelling. Ryoushin glared at his date.

"I didn't want to go with you in the first place! That nerd, Shuichi, took my girl!" Ryoushin yelled back.

"Don't call Shuichi a nerd!" screamed a furious Miyako, attracting some unwanted attention. "Buzz off!" she screeched at the onlookers. Ryoushin kept glaring, but lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Now, you do your part and I'll do mine. This had better work Miyako, or you will pay dearly," threatened Ryoushin.

Meanwhile, Monica and Kurama had attracted many peoples' attention with their dancing and were in the middle of a large crowd of cheering people. Suddenly, the principle attracted the students' attention.

"Before I present to you this year's prom king and queen, I would like to thank everyone for an outstanding year!" he began. Everyone began to cheer. Once the cheers died down, the principle continued. "This year's king and queen are, Shuichi and Akimi!"

Sayuri gasped and hugged Monica in congratulations while Rokuro patted Kurama on the back. Kurama and Monica then walked on to the stage to be crowned prom king and queen with everyone applauding them. The principle then handed the microphone to Kurama.

"I would like to thank everyone who supported me, my family, and most of all, Akimi, who has been by my side since the moment we met," spoke Kurama. Monica smiled at him happily then was handed the microphone.

"Um… I'm not the best at making speeches, but I'll try. First of all, I wasn't too confident that I would be crowned prom queen tonight. But many of you believed in me. You gave me confidence, and I just want to thank you guys for doing so. I'd also like to thank Shuichi for always being there for me," Monica spoke. The crowd cheered.

Sayuri smiled at her friend then whispered to Rokuro that she was going outside to get some fresh air. Monica and Kurama on the other hand, went onto the dance floor where they began to slow dance.

Outside, Sayuri sighed happily, looking at the bright stars. She then sat on a bench near the school's entrance. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure approaching her. She smiled as she saw who it was. "Hi Hiei."

Hiei looked at her, expressionless, but felt warm deep inside him as he watched her smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"You could be in great danger staying out here alone!" he spoke harshly. Sayuri laughed.

"Is that how you always greet people?" she asked, once she stopped laughing. Hiei blushed then turned away pretending to be furious.

"It's none of your business," he said, trying to sound cold. Sayuri giggled silently.

"You're hiding something from me," she said. Hiei said nothing and looked at the ground, not looking at her. Sayuri suddenly sighed again. "Hiei, have you ever been in love?" she asked promptly.

"Once," he said shortly.

"Oh," whispered Sayuri, looking down as well. "Do you still love her?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hiei, startled.

"That girl. Do you still love her?" repeated Sayuri.

"No," he replied. Sayuri smiled at him then looked at the stars again. Hiei on the other hand, smiled inwardly.

Back inside, Miyako held a packet full of powder and was quickly puring it into Monica's water. 'I hope this works or I'm dead!' she thought, gritting her teeth then quickly ran away just as Monica and Kurama approached the table.

"Wow! What a wonderful night!" spoke Monica. Kurama smiled then kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to get a drink," he whispered to her. Monica nodded and smiled as he went then took a sip of her water.

All of a sudden, her vision began to blur, and she became very dizzy. 'What is happening to me?' she thought in a panic then quickly passed out. From behind her, Ryoushin approached her, grinning wickedly then carried her off.

Meanwhile, Kurama walked back to the table to find Monica gone. At this, he began to worry. Suddenly, Miyako approached him. "Dear me! It seems she betrayed you for someone else," spoke Miyako, trying to look sorry for him, but felt triumphant, with a smile creeping on her face.

Monica, on the other hand, was taken to Ryoushin's house and was tied to his bed, unconscious. Ryoushin chuckled at the limp body on the bed and laughed. "This will be a night to remember," he said softly.

Back at the dance, Miyako kept trying to persuade Kurama that Monica was cheating on him. Kurama didn't buy it though. 'Monica would never cheat on me,' he thought, frowning as Miyako kept talking. Sayuri approached him.

"Shuichi, why was Akimi with Ryoushin?" she asked, confused. Kurama's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "She left with him a few minutes ago. She looked as if she'd passed out."

Hearing this, Kurama snatched the cup of water then sniffed it. 'Drugs!' he thought, a fearful expression appearing on his face. He then bolted out of the gym and ran to his car quickly driving towards Ryoushin's house. 'Monica, hang on!' he thought. He then quickly dialed the police.

At Ryoushins' house, Ryoushin had started stroking Monica's long dark hair and was about to do more when the door suddenly swung open. There, stood Kurama, raging mad. (Note: Ryoushin lives a short distance from school. Unlucky him, lucky Kurama.)

"Let her go!" he yelled. Ryoushin got off the bed and glared at him.

"She is mine!" he hissed. This made Kurama growl fiercly then lunge at him, hitting him across the head until he blacked out. He then quickly went over to Monica wrapping his coat around her shivering body, sighing in relief, knowing that Ryoushin had not done anything to her.

He then carried her to his car and laid her in the back seat, staying by her side until the police came. The police then arrived at the house. Kurama, knowing that Miyako was a part of the plan already had her arrested. Sayuri, who had later arrived, quickly ran to her friend's side.

"How is she?" she asked. Kurama didn't know what to say. He just stared at Monica in sadness. Suddenly, a doctor came up to them.

"I'm afraid we need to take her to the hospital for examination. The drug they used have some serious effects, so we need to examine her," he spoke. Kurama nodded then placed Monica on a stretcher.


	10. Lost Memories of the Past

Chapter 9: Lost Memories of the Past 

Monica slowly opened her eyes to see that everything was white. 'Where am I?' she thought then sat up and looked around. Beside her bed laid Kurama, sound asleep. She watched sleep, gazing with admiration at his perfect form. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Monica, you're awake!" he cried joyfully, hugging her. A look of confusion crossed over Monica's face.

"Is that my name?" she asked. Kurama gasped then looked into her eyes. What light that once glowed in her eyes was no longer there. Instead, they were blank.

"Monica, don't you remember anything?" he asked shakily. Monica shook her head. Suddenly, the doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Ms. Tomiko, you are awake. Good to see you feel better. Um… Mr. Minamino, sir. I'm pleased to announce that she is in perfect condition, though I'm afraid she has amnesia. Her memory has been wiped blank," explained the doctor. Kurama stood up very quickly. Monica looked at him, startled by his sudden movement.

"Is there any way to regain those memories?" he asked quietly. The doctor looked at him.

"The drug was fatal, but there is one way to regain her memories. You must bring her to a place where she knew so well, she could walk it in her sleep," spoke the doctor. Kurama's heart fell. The doctor understood immediately.

"I don't know how to help you then." Kurama's eyes filled with tears. He then stood up and began banging his head on the wall. (sniff I wish he wouldn't do that. It's sad!) Monica watched him fearfully from her bed.

'Did I cause this?' she thought silently to herself. The doctor on the other hand, checked her over then smiled.

"Ms. Tomiko, I believe you are free to go," he spoke to her. Monica didn't say anything, but kept gazing at Kurama.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked worriedly. The doctor smiled kindly at her.

"He is just depressed. He'll recover from the shock later," answered the doctor then left the room. Monica somehow didn't find this comforting at all.

When Monica was released from the hospital, Kurama drove her back to Tomiko's mansion. Mrs. Tomiko ran out to them, hugging her daughter happily. Mr. Tomiko also came up to them to hug Monica. Kurama then gave the family a faint smile then drove off. Monica watched him as he left, suddenly having a bad feeling about the situation then ran down the familiar street with her parents calling after her.

Arriving at his house, Kurama stumbled into the kitchen. He looked around and found himself alone. Suddenly, his eyes stopped at a picture on the kitchen counter. It was a photograph of him and Monica, smiling happily together. Tears filled his eyes, knowing that she might never smile at him like that again. He then grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and held it above his wrist.

At that same moment, Monica ran to Kurama's house. Somehow, she knew she was familiar with the place. Seeing the door was opened, she quickly ran in, praying that the worst hadn't come. She then saw Kurama holding a knife above the wrist, preparing to kill himself.

"No!" she cried out, making him drop the knife as she ran into his arms. Kurama gasped and looked at her. Monica was crying, hugging him tightly.

"Monica, what are you doing here?" he asked softly, returning her hug.

"I knew something like this would happen, so I had to stop you! I don't want you to die! If my memories do come back, and you're dead, I don't know what I'll do! Deep down, I know that I car for you!" cried Monica. More tears fell from Kurama's eyes then he embraced her lovingly.

"I'm sorry Monica," he whispered softly. "I just wish I could help you remember."

"I promise we'll find a way! Just please don't kill yourself!" she pleaded, still sobbing in Kurama's arms.

"I hope so," replied Kurama, pulling away from the hug and looking into her maroon eyes. "Please smile. I don't want you to cry," he whispered, wiping away her tears. Monica gave him a weak smile then placed her hand over his.

"I would do anything for you," she said quietly. Kurama smiled once more.

"Come, I should take you home. Your parents must be worried about you," he spoke, leading her to his car while locking the door to his house. He then drove her home.

Lat at night, Monica fell asleep in her bedroom, not knowing that she was being watched. Ume sat in the corner, hidden in the shadows of Monica's room, smiling evilly.

'So, the brat lost her memories. Maybe its time I made my move,' she thought silently to herself. She rose, making her way to the bed. Placing a hand on Monica's shoulder, she quickly teleported Monica and herself out of the room.

Early the next morning, Kurama received a phone call from the Tomikos delivering desperate news. "What? Akimi's been kidnapped?" he yelled. He quickly said good-bye then ran to get dressed so he could contact Koenma.

In Spirit World, Kurama quickly reported the terrifying news to Koenma. The toddler suddenly looked very serious. "She was kidnapped? This is not good. If she is killed, not only will the Human World be in danger, but the Spirit and Demon World as well! Botan!" he called out.

At this, Botan came rushing into the room. "You called Koenma sir!" she asked in a business like manner.

"Go to Yusuke and tell him to come here. Tell him that Monica has been kidnapped!" ordered Koenma. Botan quickly bowed then hurried off. Koenma then turned to Kurama. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind. You see, you are also important to the prophecy. We can't risk loosing you Kurma."

Kurama glared at Koenma. "I don't care about any prophecy. Not when Monica is in danger," he spoke harshly. He then ran off leaving a very startled Koenma at his desk.

In Human World, at the bus stop, stood Sayuri, waiting for the school bus. She sighed worriedly. She hadn't seen Monica since she had been taken to the hospital. Suddenly, Hiei appeared before her. Sayuri gasped. "Hiei! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Hiei, for the first time, looked very distracted. "Monica, she's been kidnapped. Kurama is going to find her. She might be in trouble and Kurama is taking a very big risk going alone," he quickly gasped then disappeared. Sayuri's eyes widened at those words. Quickly, she teleported to the unsealable portal.

At the portal, Monica opened her eyes to find herself bound and drained of all her strength. She looked up to find Ume, who she did not recognize, standing in front of her. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked. Ume looked at her chained form.

"Never mind who I am. All you need to know is that Kurma will soon be mine!" Ume laughed evilly. Monica cringed at the sound.

"Who is Kurama?" she asked, feeling a surge of anger, but not knowing why since Kurama didn't refresh her memory about their past. Wherever the surge of anger had come from, Monica knew it was directed at Ume. Something deep inside her told her that she had never liked the witch. All of a sudden, Kurama appeared before them.

"Ume! I should have known it was you!" he spoke angrily, his eyes full of rage and fire.

"Kurama! How good it is to see you again!" gushed Ume walking over to him. "Slowly, she reached out to touch his cheek. Monica watched in horror as she did this. Kurama quickly slapped Ume's hand away.

"I have no time for your games Ume! Release Monica at once!" ordered Kurama. Monica watched him, staring. Part of her memories suddenly came back to her. She began to recall Ume placing a curse upon her, Kurama saving her and dying in her arms, also dancing with him in his human form at the prom.

"Kurama," she whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Kurama!" she screamed. All of a sudden, bright light emitted from her body, shattering the chains that bound her.

"Monica," Kurama gasped as he saw what was happening. Ume on the other hand drew back in fear. Monica stood before them, glowing like a celestial being, staring angrily at Ume.

"How dare you take advantage of my weakness Ume! A true honorable sorceress would never do so! You are a disgrace! Leave now, or I will kill you!" ordered Monica sending arrows made of light at Ume. Ume glared at her, but disappeared before the arrows struck her. Monica suddenly felt weak again and began to fall forward. Kurama quickly caught her in his arms.

"Kurama, my memory is beginning to return," she whispered then fainted in his arms. Kurama smiled happily at her, tears forming in at the corner of his eyes.

"I know Monica, I know," he said softly, knowing that there was hope after all.


	11. Into the Past

Chapter 10: Into the Past 

"Kurama, I shouldn't help but wonder if I've been down this path before," spoke Monica as Kurama led her through a dark forest. Kurama smiled at her. He had finally remembered a place where she had often missed. It was a lake that glowed on the night of a full moon deep in Demon World.

"You are familiar with this path. You just don't remember it yet. But your memories will come back once we've reached our destination," assured Kurama holding her hand in his. Suddenly, Monica's eyes caught a sparkle of light coming from deep inside the forest.

"Kurama, what was that light I just saw?" she asked softly. Kurama looked at her in confusion.

"What light?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. Monica then turned and looked straight into his eyes. Kurama suddenly couldn't breathe for he feared he would ruin the moment. Deep down in those brilliant maroon eyes was a soft light that glowed. The light that once was gone was now returning.

"That glimmer of light up ahead," she replied. Kurama smiled at her lovingly. He then walked on. Monica watched him in confusion. Suddenly, images of her past began to flash through her mind. She saw a silver haired boy laughing, a castle on an ancient island. Last of all, a young man with cold golden eyes and the same silver hair as the laughing boy. She fell to the ground, gasping. Kurama then rushed over to her, looking concerned.

"Monica, are you alright? What happened?" he asked quickly. Monica looked at him and smiled wearily.

"I'm fine. Just have a headache, that's all," she replied. Kurama just nodded, still looking unconvinced. 'What was that?' she thought as Kurama helped her to her feet and continued walking. Quietly, she hummed a soft tune as they walked. Kurama stopped and looked at her, listening carfully. Monica suddenly noticed him watching and stopped smiling.

"That tune, it's so familiar to me," he whispered silently. Monica gazed at him affectionately.

"It just came to me. I honestly don't know how I remember it, it's just so familiar to me," she said. Kurama smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Your memories are returning," he said softly. Monica's eyes locked with his.

"Kurama," she whispered quietly. All of a sudden, Monica began to glow. A bright light then surrounded them, making Kurama gasp. As the light faded, Kurama found himself looking at the sacred lake. It glowed with the brilliant light that had surrounded them.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"The lake guides those who are lost in the world. It is called the Lake of Light for it is the element sisters' guiding star. Only those of a pure heart can unlock its true power," spoke a voice from behind him Kurama turned around to see Monica standing there, smiling. "I remember everything Kurama," she said softly.

Tear began to fall down Kurama's cheeks. He then pulled her into a loving embrace, crying softly. "I was lost without you," he whispered to her. Monica returned the embrace, happily.

"The memories we share are special and always will be. I could never truly forget them. No matter what, they will always be in my heart," she spoke. Kurama looked at her then kissed her on the forehead.

"Nothing could describe the way I feel for you. Nothing could stop me from trying to save what was lost. I would even die for you if it means bringing you back," he declared. He then looked at her sadly. "If you hadn't stopped me from killing myself, I wouldn't be here right now."

Monica looked at him kindly. "We all have our wrongs and rights. What you almost did was out of love. What I did was to save you from yourself because I do care. Even though I lost my memories, my love for you didn't disappear. I lost you once, and I can't bear to loose you again."

Kurama suddenly took her hand. "Do you remember when we became mates right here in this very place?" he asked her softly, his voice full of warmth. Monica smiled.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday when you marked me as yours," she said softly. Kurama chuckled.

"You were so beautiful that day. I often look back at that time," he whispered in her ear. Monica blushed and smiled even more.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Monica noticed that something was flying towards them in the sky. As it came closer, she realized that it was two phoenixes. One was a brilliant red and emerald green. The other had blue feathers with gold edges. On top of one, Monica spotted a dark red fox. She suddenly gasped in recognition.

"Emi, Rosewilt, Blue Thunder! What are you doing here?" she cried happily, running to hug her friends. Kurama laughed and walked over to them.

The red fox yapped happily, leaping into Monica's arms. "Hi!" cried the fox.

"Emi! It's so good to see you again!" Monica spoke cuddling her old friend in her arms. She then turned to the two phoenixes. The red and green one stepped forward.

"Lady Monica, we have come to you to ask you to be the lady of the northern lands," spoke the phoenis. Monica glanced at it.

"I don't know if I can Rosewilt," spoke Monica. She sighed. Rosewilt looked at her intently.

"Somehow, I knew that would be you answer," she replied. Her eyes looked down at Kurama.

"Lord Kurama, you truly have made the prophecy come true. I believe you are the reason she refuses to take the throne," spoke Blue Thunder. He rustled his dark blue wings as he spoke. "Lady Monica is most important to our land. As the prophecy states, you will help her produce a proper heir to the throne."

"Is that really what you want Lady Monica? Will you really give your land to the King of Demon World and leave the castle to your child?" asked Emi. Monica looked down at the fox then at Kurama. She smiled.

"All these years, I never knew my mother's reason for making me the heir to the throne when I was just going to refuse it. Now I know. The throne was meant to go to my child, and I was meant to be with Kurama. The northern lands belong to Demon World. I know that now," spoke Monica. Kurama smiled at her.

Rosewilt looked at them then spoke once more. "What is your decision Lady Monica? You are the heir to the throne and the guardian of the Lake of Light. What will you choose? To produce and heir or to stay and become the true mistress of this land?" Monica looked up at her friend.

"You must choose Monica," spoke Emi, looking anxiously up at her.

Monica smiled at them. "I knew my father so well. I was almost exactly like him had I not been so wise for my age. I would go with his wishes," she said. Kurama stepped forward.

"What would his wishes be?" he asked silently. Monica closed her eyes, listening to the wind blowing softly against the lake's waters. She then opened her eyes and smiled. Slowly, she turned to Kurama.

"His wish was that I should be with you," she said softly.


	12. An Ending and a New Beginning

Chapter 11: An Ending and a New Beginning 

Kurama stared at Monica, his eyes full of joy. "Monica, are you sure about this?" he asked her gently. Monica nodded.

"I have chosen my fate. It was both my mother and father's wishes that I stay with you forever," she said. Rosewilt and Blue Thunder smiled at them.

"You have chosen well," spoke Rosewilt. She then bowed her head and took off into the sky. Blue Thunder looked down at Monica. Your father's kingdom will have a lord and lady one day. The King of Demon World will take care of it until the heir is old enough to take the throne," he spoke. Monica nodded happily then Blue Thunder took off after Rosewilt. Monica then looked at the fox in her arms.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked her little friend. Emi yawned and shook her head.

"I've decided to stay with you. Being away from you is so depressing. Besides, Rosewilt and Blue Thunder are so business like," spoke the fox. Monica laughed then took Kurama's hand.

"You really took a big risk," spoke Kurama. Monica smiled at him.

"I took the risk so I could be with you," she corrected him then together, they disappeared in a flash.

A week later, Monica, Kurama, and Sayuri walked down the familiar road towards school for their high school graduation. Sayuri sighed. "It seems only yesterday that it was the beginning of the year," she spoke. Monica leaned her head onto Kurama's shoulder and smiled.

"To me, it seems like we've known each other forever," she whispered. Kurama smiled at her then put his arm around her.

"Now we move on towards the future," he stated. Sayuri glanced at the two of them.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Sayuri asked, stopping in her tracks. Monica looked at her friend, extremely startled by the question.

"What?"

"Aren't you two going to get married?" Sayuri asked in surprise. Kurama chuckled at her.

"Not yet," he whispered to her. "It's a surprise." Sayuri's eyes widened then she nodded. Monica watched them curiously.

"Are you hiding something from me Yoko Kurama?" she asked in a teasing voice. Kurama smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear as they continued walking towards the school.

At the school, everything was set up neatly and everyone was waiting for the announcements. Diplomas sat on a table, waiting to be handed out. Monica quickly led Kurama to a row of chairs waiting for them.

"Wait for me when graduation is over?" she asked him looking him in the eye. He chuckled.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving you," he replied. Monica smiled at him. She then gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and went to her assigned seat.

The principle now stood on the stage holding a microphone. This caught everyone's attention. "I'd like to present this year's graduating class!" With that being said, he began calling out names for people to receive their diplomas.

When every student was seated once more, the principle cleared his throat. "Now I would like to hand the microphone to Akimi Tomiko for a special announcement!" Monica stood, gracefully walking onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Congratulations my fellow friends and students. Our years of school have finally come to an end!" she cried out. Everyone cheered. When it died down, she continued. "Everyone will soon be off to college doing great things and yet, will always remember this day. All will know we worked hard for this!" Cheers erupted once more. "No matter what happens, we will always remember our good times here. Thank you!" she cried then handed the microphone back and walked off the stage. Everyone applauded her. (I know graduation ceremonies aren't really like this, but this chapter is way too long in my opinion.)

Kurama smiled at her graceful form. He was really pleased t know that she was his no matter what. Monica spotted him and smiled at him.

The principle then looked at everyone. "I pronounce this class, graduated!" he cried out. Everyone cheered wildly, and all the students threw their caps into the air. Monica quickly ran to Kurama and hugged him tightly. He smiled at her, knowing that she didn't know what he had in store for her.

Later that evening, there was a party held at Tomiko mansion. All of Kurama's and Monica's friends were invited. Everybody was celebrating. Monica laughed when she saw a bunch of her friends swoon at the sight of Kurama. He chuckled then walked over to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered in her ear. Monica shivered at the sound of his voice. She could have sworn there was a hint of lust in it. Out of the corner of her eye, Sayuri watched them. Kurama smirked then pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. (O.o Must be his Yoko side trying to come out.)

'Kurama?' thought Monica as she gasped in surprise, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it. Sayuri giggled at the sight of this.

A bunch of girls saw them and started squealing excitedly. This caught the attention of the others. Boys then began to whistle and cheer Kurama on. Kurama broke the kiss and smiled down at his lover's flushed face.

Monica turned even redder when she saw everyone watching. Through the crowd, she saw her parents. Both were smiling at her. She waved at them happily then looked at Kurama. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Before the end of tomorrow," he whispered in her ear. Monica's eyes widened.

'Did I hear correctly? Is that what I think it means?' she thought and looked at Kurama's face. He, of course, had a calm face, acting as if he hadn't said anything. He then led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her along with him. They sat there watching the party until Monica slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kurama smiled down at her sleeping form. Carefully, he picked her up and went upstairs to her bedroom. He then placed her on the bed and planted a soft kiss on the forehead, which made her smile in her sleep.

Early the next morning, Monica awoke to the bright sun. She sat up yawning then looked at her bedside table. There, sat a pure red rose on top of a note. She smiled as she read it. 'My dear rose, I will be picking you up at eight in the evening. Wear something nice. Love your fox, Kurama.'

Monica giggled then quickly went to her closet to pick out a dress. 'I wonder why he wants me to wear something nice,' she thought.

That evening, Monica waited for Kurama's arrival. She wore a long red evening gown with sleeves sliding off her shoulders. A rose linked the sleeves together. Her hair was down, and flowed to her waist. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Monica quickly hurried to the door.

At the door, stood Kurama in a black tux with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He gasped when he saw her and looked her up and down, trying to keep the image of her in his head. "So are we going to go? Or are yo just going to stare at me all night?" teased Monica. Kurama looked her in the eye and blushed hard then handed her the roses and held out his arm. Monica laughed softly then took it. He then led her to his car.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked when they began to drive. Kurama smiled.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant called The Rose Garden. As Kurama led Monica into the restaurant, she gasped. It was beautiful, from the dim lamps to the shining floor. A waiter came up to them and led them to a table outside next to a garden full of roses.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama glanced at Monica. Her eyes shone with happiness. She hugged Kurama. "Thank you," she whispered. He chuckled then led her to her seat, allowing her to sit down.

After Monica and Kurama ate dinner, Monica looked out beyond the garden. There, stood a beautiful water fountain nearby. She sighed happily. Kurama noticed this then stood up. "Lets go for a walk in the garden," he suggested. Monica turned to him and smiled.

She then stood up and followed him down some stairs into the garden. As the neared the fountain, Kurama took her hand. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear. Monica nodded then in one graceful movement, sat at the fountain's edge. Kurama then knelt before her, holding both of her hands. Monica, seeing this, suddenly knew what he was about to do. Tears of happiness fell out of her eyes.

Kurama smiled then began to speak. "Monica, ever sicne I first knew you, I've been in love with you. I know you love Yoko as well as my human form and I understand that we were meant to be together even if I don't wish to transform. So please, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" In his hand was a small dark green velvet box. Inside was a beautiful ring with a ruby shaped like a rose decorated with two emerald leaves. On the leaves were crystal raindrops that shimmered brightly.

Monica gasped and looked into his eyes. Kurama's heart fluttered as she smiled at him. "I will Kurama. I always dreamt of this day," she replied. His eyes sparkled. He then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you my dear rose," he spoke.

"I do too my fox," said Monica.

Week later, Monica stood on the balcony of her house. Over those weeks, her hair had grown even longer. The wedding day was approaching, and yet she still hadn't picked out a dress. She sighed quietly then looked at the beautiful ring and smiled. Kurama had decided to wait to tell everyone so no one except their parents knew of the engagement. Suddenly, she saw Botan flying towards her. As soon as she landed, she looked at Monica, grinning madly.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Kurama were engaged?" she asked, her voice full of excitement. Monica blushed.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to announce it at the party tomorrow. We've already planned everything," spoke Monica. Botan's eyes shone happily.

"But you haven't picked out a dress yet, right?" Botan asked. Monica gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Simple, Koenma just told me, that's how I found out. Of course, I had to beat the secret out of him because he wouldn't tell me," replied Botan cheerfully. Monica laughed.

"Just like Koenma to know these things."

"Anyways, I'm so happy for you! You're actually getting married to Kurama! I mean Kurama! The sweetest guy you could ever know!" screamed Botan.

"Botan, lower your voice. I don't want anyone to hear. My parents only know Kurama as Shuichi," whispered Monica, blushing again.

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean too!" said Botan, laughing, embarrassed by her own actions. Then she looked really excited. "I should help you pick out your dress!" Botan then grabbed Monica by the wrist, ignored her protests, and flew off.

Meanwhile, Kurama laid on his bed in his room, looking at the ceiling. 'Monica, I'm glad you are to be my wife,' he thought. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kurama quickly sat up. "Come in," he called out. To his surprise, his stepfather entered. He stood. His stepfather smiled.

"I cam to talk to you about your marriage to Akimi," he spoke. Kurama looked at him then nodded for him to sit down. When his stepfather sat, he faced him. "Shuichi, are you sure you love her?" he asked quietly. Kurama looked at him surprised.

"Yes, why do you ask!" he inquired. Hatanaka sighed then gave him a slight smile.

"I just wanted to know. When I married your mother, I was truly happy. I want you to feel the same way with Akimi," he spoke. Kurama nodded for him to continue. "Know this. Always protect her. Don't ever leave her or you will one day regret it." Hatanaka then gave one last smile then left. Kurama watched as he left then laid down again.

Suddenly, the door opened once moor. Kurama quickly looked over. There stood Monica, smiling happily. "Hello Kurama," she said softly. Kurama quickly went over to hub her.

"Monica, is everything alright?" he asked. Monica nodded her head and looked at him.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you today. Everything is already planned for the wedding," she replied. He smiled then gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad," he told her. Suddenly, somebody else cleared their throat. Monica and Kurama turned to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway.

"Mind explaining this to us? What is this wedding you keep talking about?" asked Yusuke slyly, giving them a weird look. Monica and Kurama blushed.

"I'm engaged to Monica," explained Kurama.

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara, their eyes and mouths wide open. Monica laughed.

"We were going to announce it at the party tomorrow," explained Monica. Kurama laughed along with her then wrapped his arms around her waist. Yusuke suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter making everyone confused.

"So that's why you were never home!" he yelled, slapping Kurama on the back. Kurama winced and moved a little to the side.

"Yusuke, please calm down. This is why Kurama and I decided to wait to announce this. We didn't want everyone to get excited just yet," explained Monica, smiling softly.

"Yeah Urameshi, give them a break. How about we go find Keiko and dear sweet Yukina!" he said, hearts appearing in his eyes. He then dragged Yusuke out the door and looked back. "Congratulations Kurama!" he said then left.

Monica smiled then looked at Kurama. "Just a few more days," she whispered. He nodded and smiled.


	13. Wedding Bells Ring

Chapter 12: Wedding Bells Ring 

The sun shone brightly on the day of the wedding, giving the room an eerie glow. It's light reflected off the mirror and lit up the room. Monica sighed happily, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore her wedding dress, a long elegant white gown, its sleeves sliding down her shoulders, the skirt rippling as she moved. In her hair was a veil decorated with roses, compliments of Kurama. Around her neck was the ruby tear shaped stone on its golden chain, the stone that brought her to Kurama. She smiled, fingering the stone. 'Words cannot describe how I feel right now,' she thought.

In another room, Kurama paced back and forth, nervously glancing at the clock now and then. "Just a few more minutes," he kept muttering. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara watched this.

"How long do you think he is going to keep this up?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei.

"Hn, how should I know?" replied Hiei coldly then walked out of the room. Kurama suddenly stopped pacing around and looked at him. Yusuke cleared his throat.

"Look Kurama, I know you're nervous, but you have to calm down," advised Yusuke. Kurama looked sharply at the younger man.

"I am calm. I'm just worried that something might happen," said Kurama. He then went to a chair and sat down. "I don't want anything to happen to Monica. If something did happen to her, I would kill myself."

"Hey, I understand, but you don't have to go all suicidal. You have me, Hiei, and Kuwabara to help protect Monica!" said Yusuke, patting Kurama on the back. Kurama smiled.

"Thanks Yusuke," he said. Suddenly, the door opened. In came Sayuri dressed up in a lavender gown.

"It's time," she stated. Kurama rose, trembling slightly and headed out the door towards the sanctuary.

At the altar, Kurama saw many familiar faces. There was his family, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and to his surprise, Hiei. Monica's friends and parents also were in their places. Everyone awaited the arrival of the bride.

Suddenly, a soft melody filled the room. Slowly, the church doors began to open. Kurama held his breath. There, stood his bride to be, radiant as ever. Her dress flowing like a gentle breeze as she walked. Everyone except Hiei gasped in awe. Hiei on the other hand, watched his friend at the altar, his face expressionless as usual.

When Monica finally reached the altar, Kurama offered her his hand, in which she took. The music then ended. The priest stood before them and began the ritual for marriage. After each said their vows, they exchanged rings and kissed. Everyone clapped at this.

Later that evening, Monica stood in the gardens behind Tomiko mansion. She sighed in happiness, knowing now that she was Kurama's mate and wife. She had left the mansion a few minutes ago where, everyone was celebrating, to come here. Suddenly, she sensed someone approaching from behind. She waited patiently until he stood behind her.

"I knew you would come Kurama," she said, not facing him just yet. Kurama smiled then came closer to her.

"Isn't this familiar," he stated, wrapping his arms around her waist. Monica laughed.

"Indeed, it was a long time ago when you came up to me like this and I was pregnant with your child," she said, looking up into his green eyes.

"We'll have a child soon, just as the prophecy stated," he said, kissing her. Then he led her back towards the mansion, walking under the night of a full moon.


	14. AN2

Okay! That's the end of Part One! Part Two is already in progress so please read! Oh, and look forward to Part Three! It's my favorite!


End file.
